


Фиалкохолмская таверна

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Dark Elves, Elves, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Humorous Ending, Light Elves, M/M, Sassy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Всем известно: светлый и темный эльф за одним столом – жди мордобоя.





	Фиалкохолмская таверна

Название: Фиалкохолмская таверна  
Автор: Эльхен  
Дата публикации: 11 июня 2017

**************************

 

Солнышко радостно сияло над Фиалкохолмским селеньем. Особенно старательно оно направляло лучи в окна заведения, над дверями которого красовалась вывеска воистину лаконичная, точная и поразительно находчивая – «Таверна». Небесное светило стремилось напомнить завсегдатаям, что время, вообще-то, едва-едва перевалило за полдень, и приличные существа, а в Фиалкохолмье их водилось изрядное разнообразие, в это время себе лишнего позволять не должны. Беда была лишь в том, что в Таверне мыть окна чаще одного раза в четыре-пять лет, а именно столько обычно проходило времени между наездами господина королевского инспектора, почитали неприличным чистоплюйством и преступлением против естественности бытия, а потому солнечный свет через запыленные окна проникал не сказать чтобы замечательно. 

Последнее было особенно приятно темному эльфу Гилбертониэлю; для презренных плебеев, не могущих произнести столь великолепное эльфийское имя, просто Гилберт, для редчайших избранных – Гил. Отраду в сердце Гилберту вносил и тот факт, что дурацкий солнечный блин не отвлекает, и то, что среди местной публики можно невозбранно и спокойно потягивать пиво. 

Где-то на задворках сознания, однако, мрачной тучей маячила мысль, что недолго праздник будет длиться: у Гила не было ни медяка в кармане – последнее время категорически не везло с заказами. Тяжела она, жизнь наемника: вчера ты всех угощал, пропивая золото, щедро заплаченное каким-нибудь богатеем за охрану его женушки, пока та гуляла по городу, сегодня у тебя в кармане вполне достойное число монет за то, что ты помахал мечом где и с кем было заказано, а завтра может так статься, что тебя, лихого наемника и великого воина, разве что крестьянин какой-нибудь будет настроен нанять – надо же кому-то картошку окучивать. 

Конечно, благоразумный обитатель Фиалкохолмья, а таковые, вопреки наветам недоброжелателей, имелись, просто не стал бы ничего пить, не имея средств. Но на свою беду Гилберт был, как и всякий темный эльф, горд, тщеславен и, ко всему прочему, самомнения чрезвычайного и полагал, что фортуна ему не изменит. В том числе с пивом. 

Пока что хозяин, за розливом алкоголя следивший лично, не проявлял к оплате большого интереса, но Гил видел, что тот, наливая новую кружку, тщательно записывает требуемую сумму на его счет. Ничем себя не выдавая, с невозмутимым видом попивая пиво, темный смотрел, как задорно выводит на скрипке какой-то быстрый веселый мотивчик местный музыкант Стефан, и постукивал пальцами по столу, словно в такт игре, на деле же начиная нервничать: его спасение от возмездия за неуплату задерживалось. Наконец, когда смычок в руке Стефана перестал истерически порхать туда-сюда и тот, красуясь, провернул привычный фокус, исчезнув со сцены во вспышке красноватого пламени – даром что колдун, – за стол к Гилберту подсел тот, кто в данный момент и был персонификацией фортуны, что не должна была ни в коем случае изменить. 

Звали персонификацию, как это водится у светлых эльфов, именем длинным и совершенно непроизносимым, причем, как часто бывает, данное древней традицией имя отягощало и самого владельца, поэтому пользовался он псевдонимом коротким и звучным – Иван. 

\- Чего изволите? – едва Иван сел за стол, материализовался рядом из новой цветной вспышки Стефан.

\- Ты же вроде скрипач, - встрял Гил. 

\- Временно не только, - скривив губы, кисло отозвался музыкант.

\- Что, опять комиссар картишки заговоренные отобрал? – догадался темный, припомнив последние слухи.

Фиалкохолмье было селением маленьким, от торговых путей далеким, а от городов и того дальше, а потому для разношерстного его населения, за неимением большого выбора увеселений, одним из любимейших развлечений было наблюдать за многоактовой трагикомедией «Господин комиссар учит мага огня гражданской ответственности вопреки тому, что действо это лишь немногим результативнее, чем носить воду решетом или склонять русалок к отказу от мясной диеты». 

\- Хедервари – вредная зараза, - при клиентах не рискуя грязно выражаться, выплюнул маг. – Еще и штраф огромный выписал за шулерство, сволочь. По миру меня пустить хочет, лягушку ему в жаркое!

\- Обычно за это сажают на пару месяцев, - заметил с интересом слушавший эту короткую повесть Иван, - или общественные работы назначают.

По губам Стефана скользнула улыбка столь коварная, что Гил невольно удивился, как вообще находятся раз за разом дураки играть с ним в карты, пусть даже и со своей колодой:  
\- Ну, запирать-то меня бесполезно, а общественные работы в моем исполнении господину комиссару не нравятся. Ему зачарованная метла по лбу однажды надавала, когда стал придираться, как я мету. 

\- Как мило, - улыбнулся Иван. – Принеси-ка мне, дружок, пирог с малиной и чай.

\- Сей секунд, - без восторга приняв прозвание «дружком», ответил Стефан и, изменив привычке – то ли просто устав, то ли имея запрет повара пугать его внезапными появлениями из воздуха – удалился на кухню на своих двоих. 

\- Славно, что ты нынче при деньгах, - когда они с Иваном остались наедине, усмехнулся Гилберт. – А то у меня проблемка со счетом. Все спустил, когда сюда добирался. 

\- Правда? – улыбнулся Иван еще солнечнее. – Забавно. У меня тоже карманы пустые, купил каким-то детям леденцов по дороге. Я думал, ты заплатишь.

На добрую минуту за столиком повисло молчание.

\- Луноликая богиня, - выругался Гил. 

\- Не тревожь эту милую женщину всуе, - с укором потребовал Иван. – Вы, темные, и так призываете ее в самых непристойных ситуациях. Она уже, наверное, устала от ваших пьяных рож, пассий, отбитых об мебель пальцев… То ли дело битва или вид приятный взору. 

\- Вечно вы, светлые, морализаторствуете, - огрызнулся Гилберт. – Делать что будем?

Иван невинно посмотрел на него глазами цвета тех самых фиалок, которыми славится Фиалкохолмье, и улыбнулся:  
\- Есть у меня одна идейка…

Когда Стефан, с непривычки крепко вцепившись пальцами в поднос, принес к их столику чай с пирогом, Иван как раз закончил шептать, подавшись вперед, свою идею. Гил, откинувшись на спинку стула, хлопнул от избытка впечатлений ладонью по столу:  
\- Ну и ну! Знаешь, даже среди моих сородичей редко бывают столь отбитые на голову личности.

\- О, неужели? – расцвел светлый. 

Опасно так расцвел, Стефан аж ощутил, как коленку игриво пощупал смертельный холодок. 

\- Вы, светлые, вообще темные личности, - оскалился Гил. 

Маг, аккуратно составляя на стол заказ, молчал. Охочие до зрелищ жители Фиалкохолмья уже начали чуять назревающий конфликт и коситься на эльфов. Ведь всем известно: светлый и темный эльф за одним столом – жди мордобоя. Некоторые многое бы дали за то, чтобы оказаться сейчас на его месте – может, даже на штраф чертового Хедервари бы хватило. Но Стефан задерживаться у стола не собирался: ну их к дракону, аурой такой разит, что как пить дать подерутся. Еще зацепят! Пускай хозяин разбирается, а он умывает руки. Точнее, он в процессе. 

\- Говорливый ты стал, Гил, - заметил Иван, придвигая к себе кусок пирога, - так ведь и язык в бантик недолго завязать.

\- Толстишь, дорогой, - усмехнулся темный. – Давай худей.

Улыбка Ивана стала еще медовее. Вилка в руке блеснула угрожающе, но воткнулась все-таки в пирог.

\- Приятного аппетита, - мурлыкнул Стефан, но его, кажется, не услышали. Самое время было стать чрезвычайно занятым. Долгий выговор от занудного клиента с последующим искуплением оплошности вполне подойдет.

Стрельнув взглядом в сторону хозяина Таверны, маг взял поднос под мышку и, завернув к окну – здесь вяло брыкалась попавшая в брошенную паутину муха – подсел за столик к примеченному им заезжему купцу в причудливом полосатом шарфе и демонстративно бросил тому в тарелку злосчастную муху. 

\- Я готов хоть весь следующий час слушать все, что вы мне желаете по этому поводу сказать, - кокетливо сообщил он, когда на него подняли взгляд холодные зеленые глаза.

Купец зачерпнул суп вместе с мухой и поднес ложку ко рту. Длинный раздвоенный язык в мгновение ока слизнул насекомое. Запив муху бульоном, гость, наконец, невозмутимо ответил:  
\- Желаю сказать, что муха – это, пожалуй, то самое, чего этому странному блюду не хватало. Мои комплименты.

Стефан заинтригованно подпер рукой подбородок: вот так-так, драконов в человечьей форме в Фиалкохолмье уже лет двести не заносило.

\- А можно комплименты без купюр? 

Действо за столом Гилберта и Ивана тем временем шло своим чередом. 

\- Право слово, мне стоит каждый день восхвалять вашу Луноликую богиню за одно только ваше существование, - важно начал светлый, - потому как благодаря тебе, Гил, я знаю, как выглядит «кураж отчаянно нескромный, что оставляет без зубов», о котором любит петь Антонио. 

\- Это верно, - осклабился Гилберт. – У Тони песни не в бровь, а в глаз. Без зубов я оставлять умею. 

\- Без зубов я оставлять умею, лишь метафор не уразумею… - негромко напел Иван и сделал глоток чая. 

\- Ты на что намекаешь? – прищурился темный.

Завсегдатаи Таверны предвкушающе замерли, ведь всем известно, что подобный вопрос из уст темного эльфа, давшего уже с три больших кружки пива – верный признак, что скоро будут бить. Ивана, впрочем, перспектива выяснения отношений, кажется, совершенно не пугала.

\- Ох, лучше б ты смолчал, Гил, - посетовал светлый. – Такие вопросы после таких слов задавать… Совершенно о репутации не заботишься. Тугодумом ж нарекут. 

\- Твою-то мать, Иван, - рыкнул, начиная закипать, Гилберт.

Таверна затаила дыхание в напряженном ожидании: общеизвестно, что светлые эльфы – они, конечно, спокойные, благородные и дружелюбные в массе своей, но поминание их богини недобрым словом – это больная мозоль, красная тряпка, вероломно сожранный в одну харю последний кусок тортика… Короче говоря, опасное дело.

\- Солнцеликую Матерь не трогай, - предупредил Иван, нахмурившись.

\- А то что? – с вызовом поинтересовался темный. – Матушка мне сделает а-та-та?

Иван залпом допил чай.

\- Матушка не сделает, она милосердна, - возразил он, степенно поднимаясь из-за стола. – А вот я – очень даже.

Полетел Гил красиво. Эффектно так, с ветерком. По дуге. С замечательным звоном пробил собой тонкое оконное стекло и, словно лирический герой, покинул Таверну с легкой недосказанностью – на столе осталась большая пивная кружка с маленькой пенной шапочкой на дне. 

Иван повернулся к хозяину и церемонно поклонился:  
\- Прошу прощения, добрый господин, что испортил окно. Я мог бы извиняться до ночи, но этот темный негодяй своего еще не получил, а потому я оставляю тут это, - на столик опустился туго набитый мешочек, - за него и за себя. 

Хозяин, почти заворожено смерив взглядом мешочек, кивнул. Светлый эльф, поправив шарф, чинно удалился из Таверны, дожевывая по пути последний кусочек пирога. Выйдя за дверь, он деловито подхватил Гилберта за шиворот и поволок за угол. Продолжения концерта, однако, посетители Таверны не дождались: едва ноги темного эльфа скрылись из виду, Иван помог ему встать и, переглянувшись, оба солидарно перевалили за забор и пустились в отступление огородами.

\- Жив-цел? – сначала уточнил Иван обеспокоено.

\- Целей меня только луна в полнолуние! – усмехнулся Гил. Голова, по правде говоря, гудела, но ему было не привыкать. 

\- Вылетел ты грандиозно! – отвесил комплимент Иван.

\- Ну еще бы! – самодовольно усмехнулся темный. – Ты тоже был хорош. «Матерь не трогай», ксе-се-се!

\- Я старался, - расцвел светлый. – Но в следующий раз пару-тройку золотых придется принести, а то ведь нас не пустят больше.

\- Так другую таверну найдем в округе, - беспечно отозвался Гил.

\- А другой такой же пирог с малиной ты тоже там найдешь? – упрекнул Иван. 

\- Принесем так принесем, - сдал назад темный. В своей способности намахать мечом не то что пару, а добрую дюжину золотых монет наемных, Гилберт не сомневался ничуть. – Пиво у них годное. 

…Хозяин Таверны решительно схватил мешочек, оставленный светлым эльфом, и подивился его неожиданной легкости и странному шороху внутри. Вскинув бровь, он развязал тесемку. Мешочек был доверху заполнен семечками.


End file.
